


Let it Snow

by vinegardog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: Vala is cold, again.





	

Written for a Christmas challenge on TV Universe.  Ficlet was to be based on a Christmas song and mine was [Let it Snow](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/alyaj/letitsnow.html)

It follows on from ['Twas the Night Before Christmas ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859250)

 

 

**“Let it Snow” (PG)**

“Vala! Not again! These are my quarters and that is my bed! Why are you in it?”

“Well, Colonel, I don’t know whether you have noticed but the weather outside is frightful and the snow doesn’t show any signs of stopping.”

“Yeah… and?”

“And, well, it’s COLD, Cameron.”

“Yes, Vala, it is. It is indeed cold _outside_. We are _inside_ , deep under the mountain and the heating system is working perfectly well on base. So, please get up and go sleep in your own bed.”

“Wouldn’t it be nice if we had a nice fire crackling…”

“There are no fireplaces on base, Vala.”

“… and some popcorn…”

“You will probably get some of that in the mess hall but you need to go there to get it, you won’t find any in here.”

“…and if the lights were turned down low…”

“This is a military base, Vala, dimmer lights are not a feature of it.”

“And you know what I would really, really love, Cameron?”

“…”

“Mitchell? Are you listening to me?”

“Are you wearing any clothes under there, Vala? Please tell me you are wearing some night clothes…”

“What I would really love is for you to get under the covers with me to keep me warm. You did such a good job of it on our last mission, darling!”

“Don’t call me darling.”

“And then… the candy on top of the cake would be…”

“Cherry, Vala, the cherry not the candy.”

“… the cherry on top of the cake would be for you to hold me tight and kiss me goodnight.”

“…”

“Cam, darling, are you going to stand there and look conflicted for much longer or are you going to be a Colonel of action and do as I ask?”

“And you will leave after I hold you tight and kiss you goodnight?”

“I will leave then, I promise.”

“I’ll do what you ask if you won’t.”

“If I won’t what?”

“Leave after I do it.”

_She squeals in delight_

“Deal!”

 

The End


End file.
